


RWBY Christmas stories the holiday delights

by Crossz79



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Post-Canon, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Sex, Team Bonding, bad guys are good guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: Teams RWBY JNPR OLAM PANC CANE WOLF MGIC CMEN CFVY  and there friends are enjoying Christmas and each of them have their customs of celebrating the holidays from singing to partying to cooking Christmas cookies and well enjoying themselves
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Original RWBY Character(s)/Original Character(s), Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc, Team RWBY/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Enjoying milk and cookies and friends bonding

**Author's Note:**

> since the holidays are here i decided to make a Christmas fanfic with the RWBy cast along with a few Ocs of mine   
> (OC Teams )   
> OLAM-ALARM   
> PANC-PANIC   
> MGIC-MAGIC 
> 
> i hope you will like these stories on how team RWBY and the other teams spend the holidays and i hope al of you are staying safe and taking care 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!

Ruby smiles as she eats the cookies she had on her plate “Mmmm so good thanks Oscar ”. she says. Oscar blushes and smiles at his girlfriend. “your welcome Ruby” he said Weiss sighs “ruby for heavens sake slow done or your gonna choke” she said as Ruby gulps down some milk. “sorry Weiss” ruby said to the Heiress. “aw come on Weiss you don’t need to give Rubes the COLD SHOULDER ah? ah?” the others Groaned at Yang’s pun Blake groans as well and looks up from her Ninjas of love book “yang can you please stop with the puns?” “aw come on there funny” yang said “Not to me” Blake replied “yeah get off the stage” Nora shouted “Nora please” Ren said “Sorry Renny” she said and sat back down next to her boyfriend” Jaune rolled his eyes and continues eating his cereal with Pyrrha who was smiling “so Jaune what do you want to do after breakfast?” she asked. “I Dunno I could maybe some more training unless you have an idea” Jaune said smiling. Pyrrha nods her head “Oh get a room you two” Emerald said to them. “they already have one” Nora said to her mercury chuckled at Nora’s response “so do you and Ren” he said Nora blushes at this Cinder rolled her eyes and snicker at mercury’s comeback and emerald could only giggle at her boyfriend. 

“Hey you don’t mind if we join you guys?” Ruby looks up and sees Teams OLAM and PANC “not at all you guys can sit” she said and the teams took their seats “a good morning to you all ” Leos said “happy holidays guys” Alex said “yep Alex is right happy holidays” Mark said “happy holidays the others said “you all seem happy” Oliver said as he takes a sip from his drink and smiles “Of course we are Oli” Ruby said “it’s the holiday season and its almost Christmas” “the most happiest and wonderful time of the year” Percy said “you can say that again” Asher Said as he chugs down his hot Chocolate “it’s the time of fun and excitement” “agreed” said Colten as he and Naomi hold hands and ate together “yes the time when people come together to celebrate and enjoy the winter holiday” 

“Putting up christmas the tree” Yang said “Singing” Weiss Said. “enjoying the best songs of christmas” Mark added “enjoying the comforts of home” Blake said. “Baking cookies” Ruby said.“ spending time with the person you love Jaune said as he wraps his arm around Pyrrha and Nora wraps her arms around Ren as Colten and Naomi, Mercury and emerald do as well. “Decorating with family” Alex said which Oliver nods his head in agreement “getting Presents” Asher added “indeed all these things are the things that we know Christmas for and why we celebrate it” Leos said. Percy smiles and raises his cup “well happy holidays everybody” the jackal Faunus said “Happy Holidays” TEAM RWBY JNPR CMEN OLAM and PANC said and they raied the cups as well.


	2. Chap 2  Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY and OLAM have a Snowball fight Nuff said

THINK FAST! Alex shouted as he hurls a snowball at Ruby who dodges it and throws a snow ball back at him “I always think fast!” she shouts back meanwhile Mark was spinning and creating a tornado of snowballs and throwing them at Weiss who doges them before creating a glyph and spikes him with a huge snowball “hey that’s cheating!” Mark said “I don’t recall there being any rules” Weiss said “haha very funny” Mark said.  
Leos was sending snowballs at Blake who was avoiding them using her semblance “you know its fun and aggravating when having a snowball fight with you” Leos said Blake could only chuckle and throws one hitting him in the back Leo falls on his face.  
Yang was pelting snowball after snowball at Oliver “what's the matter solider boy didn’t your time at Asgard Academy teach you how to be in a snowball fight “not really” Oliver said Before throwing one at her and hitting her hair yang stops and her eyes turn red “oh snap HIT THE SNOW!” Alex said before yang explodes and sends snowballs every where hiting alex in the face Mark in the chest and Leo in the stomach as well as ruby's back weisses chest and Blakes butt causing the cat faunus to blush Oliver was covered in snow yang's eyes widen “oh shoot olive are you okay?!” she shouts before getting sprayed with Snow as Oliver explodes out of the pile with water freezing and changing into snow balls as he begins pelting her “hey hey take it easy” Yang said “what it’s a snowball fight Yang you said “Go Nuts” and that’s what im doing!” he shouted “touché” she said as she flings another snowball at him as the res of their teams join in suddenly a large snowballs crashes into them causing the to get cover the teams pop their heads up and looks at who threw it and saw Glynda Goodwitch herself “when it comes to snowball fights she d=said as she adjusted her glass before smiling “I win” The teams where flabbergasted as they watched her leave “alright next snowball fight we have make sure to have her on a team all in favor if this say aye” ruby said “Aye” the rest of team RWBY said “aye” Team OLAM said


	3. A Belladonna “Bellabooty” Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira and kali decide to have some heated holiday fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first sex chapter so dont get upset if its not the best okay but anyways i hope you like it GhiraXKali forever

on the Faunus Kingdome of menagerie It was a calm quite evening in the belladonna household but like all things it wasn’t going to last. Ghira was reading a book when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders 

“~Hey Ghira~” a beautiful voice said Ghira smiled and looked over his beautiful wife Kali looking at him with a sultry and lustful smile. He gave her a similar smile “hello Kali” he said “happy holidays” she said before kissing him he grins “i think you know what I want to do don’t you?” she asked “I think I do” Ghira said “good” Kali said and she comes around towards him with an extra sway in her hips causing her butt to jiggle Ghira loved his wife and cared for her but out of all parts of her body her “bellabooty” was the best and Kali knew this 

“You ready babe” she asked “ghira nods his head “kali smiles and strips down until she was completely naked Ghira purrs and smiles “absolutely beautiful” he said Kali smiles and turns around and bends over “what about this?” she asked Ghira grins and places his hands on it causing her to moan in pleasure “oooohhh Ghira” she moans and then she turns around and begins kissing him “mmmmmmmmmmhmmmm” Ghira moans they broke the kiss and kali places a hand on his chest “strip big boy” she demanded Ghira nods and removes his clothes he might be the chief of menagerie but when in the bedroom Kali was the one in charge and the dominate one.

Kali smiles and runs a finger over his cock “kali” he moans as she dose this Kali smiles and begins stroking his cock causing him to moan loudly before squirting over her face “she licks it up and smiles “that was good Ghira” she said “but now is time for the main event” before positioning himself over his cock and then she slams down causing both of them to moan loudly and Kali begins riding Ghiras cock “oh oh oh oh oh” she moans as she keeps going “Ghira Ghira Ghira!” she cried in pleasure as she rides him “Kali!” Ghira grunted as she kept riding him “keep going big boy don’t even stop!” she shouted “I never do!” he answered she keeps goong until Ghiras Cock twitched “Kali I cant hold it im gonna-“ ghira said “Do it inside me! cum in me!” Kali screamed and with one final thrust Ghira came inside Kali she moans loudly and rested against him “that was wonderful dear” she said “im glad you enjoyed it Kali” he replied they kissed before they cuddled close together “Merry Christmas Kali” Ghira said “merry Christmas to you too Ghira” Kalis said


	4. Chapter 4  Opening presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day has come and the gang decide to spend it opening presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is the Christmas day chapter and yes i know this isnt posted on the 25th i was spending time with my mom and dad anyways merry Christmas

Ruby sqealed as she runs over to the tree and starts opening her gifts with the other opening their gifts “this is awesome” she said as she holds a jar for holding her cookies Weiss nodded while holding a crown “indeed “ she said “yeah” Blake said while reading a new book with yang laying next to her “yep” the blond Brawler said while holding a new pair of shades “this is amazing” she said   
jaune smiled as he and Pyrrha hold hands as they look at nora weaing a queens crown while saying “im queen of the castle im queen of the castle~” While ren wears a kings crown while smiling and rolling his eyes “they look happy” Jaune said Pyrrha nodded her head 

“hey guys check this out!” Mark said while holding up a pair synthesizers im sooo adding these babies to Remixer” Oliver smiled as he looks at a model airship that he got while Alex was playing around with with airboard that had a new thruster attached to it “whoooo hoooo!” he shouted Leos rolled his eyes as he smiles and breaths in the scented candle while Percy was enjoying looking at himself in the mirror admiring how he looked with his new tie Asher was eating some Vacuoian delights while Colten and Naomi shared a kiss while wearing a pair of costume rings 

“those look great Cinder” Emerald said as she looked at her team leader wearing a pair of slippers “yeah I agree with Em” Mercury said as he wrapped his arms around her “cinder smiled “thank you you two “ she said   
“This was the best day ever wasn’t it?” Oscar said while wearing a Scarf that Ozpin gave him while siting next to Ruby. She nodded before kissing him “it sure was” she replied “Well MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE” Alex said as he prefored a cool trick the others smiling and laughing


	5. Comfort hugs and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem and Ozpin spend some alone time together and they talk about what has happen in the past

Salem sits on the bed that she and oz share and looked down at her hands once they where stark white with black vains now they are what they where before after all of the pain she had caused she had seen the light of what she had done along side Cinder emerald and neo and they had changed for the better but Salem still felt upset about all the pain and hurt she had caused 

‘was all of the pain and chaos my fault?’ she thought to herself “its not” the voice of Ozpin said as he sits down next to her “half of what happen was my fault as well” “ Ozma how can you say that I was responsible for what happen to our children I asked the Brother gods to save you I tried to hurt every single human and Faunus on remnant I…i..” Ozpin the cups her cheek in his hand and has her look her straight in the eye “salem I understand but you must understand what you did I would have done the same if it was me who begged the gods to save you if you were the one who fell ill our roles and positions would be different but what we would do would be no different to what we have done” he said salem nodded her head

“but now is not the time of regrets it is the time to rejoice and be happy for what we all have done it is Christmas time after all the time of joy and celebration” Ozpin said as he hands her a mug salem nodded as she takes the drink “thank you Ozma” she said “your welcome” Ozpin said as she takes a sip of it “its good she said “I hoped you would like it” Ozpin said “let me guess is it the same stuff in your mug that you always have?” she asked in a teasing manner “perhaps” Ozpin said. Salem only chuckles before kissing him on the lips “Merry Christmas Ozma” Salem said “Merry Christmas Salem” Ozpin said as they begin kissing as the snow falls outside


	6. An Sexy Arkos Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha have some steamy fun while the snow fall outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the arkos chapter hope you all like it

Jaunes lips press against Pyrrhas as they make out in their dormroom “mmmm mmmm” Pyrrha moaned as she wraps her arms around Jaunes well toned body “jaune your so handsome” She said “and your so beautiful” Jaune replied. 

Eailer Ren and Nora had left leaving the two alone which gave them the chance to have some fun “oh jaune how I missed kissing you” she said “Pyrrha we have kissed several times” Jaune said “I know but its so good” Pyrrha had enjoyed spending time with jaune ever since she was resurrected and now she was ready for their relationship to take a step further. Jaune I want to do it” she said. Jaunes eyes widen “really are you sure?” he asked. “Im Positive” she said “we have been together for a while now and I want to make love with the man I adore and cherish” Jaune nodded his head “alright then” he said and they smiled

The two begins undressing jaune pulls his pumpkin pete hoodie off and Pyrrha removes her bra “wow you look beautiful Pyrrha” Jaune said while admiring her body “and you look handsome jaune” She replied. Jaune smiled and the removed their pants pyrrhas pussy was already dripping and Jaunes dick was already erect “oh my your so big” Pyrrha said “and your so wet” Jaune answered they smiled and then began  
Jaune slides his dick between her breast while placing a hand on them she moans and begins sucking on it jaune moans as she dose this “mmmmm *suck* mmmm so good” she says Jaune chuckles before feeling his cock twitch “ah ah” he them cums all over her “Pyrrha giggles before cleaning it up jaune smiled before moving his dick closer to Pyrrhas pussy she grinned “do it” she said “with pleasure” jaune said and he slams it in she moans loudly in pleasure as Jaune starts thrusting in and out of her “oh jaune oh jaune!” she moans “Pyrrha your so tight!” Jaune groans “keep going don’t you dare stop!” She demanded “I wont” Jaune groaned and he keeps going Pyrrha smiled After awhile jaune begins to feel his dick twitching “hey…py…Pyrrha…im..g..gonna…” he says “do it inside me I want your cum inside me!” she screams and with that “jaune cums inside Pyrrha they both moan loudly as this happens jaune pants “You are amazing Jaune Arc” Pyrrha said as she pulls out and begins kissing him again “and you are as well Pyrrha Nikos” Jaune said and they continue kissing 

Outside the room Ren and Nora where peaking in on them “they actually did it” Nora said. It was just a mater of time” Ren said while holding her close to him “Heh it was just like our time remember” she asked Ren nodded “we went about three rounds if I can recall” he said “and we enjoyed them right?” he nodded and they smiled and kissed each other


	7. Excalibur shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams CANE WOLF and MGIC usual Christmas hijinks

Chris smiled as he eats another piece of fudge as he watches Andrew and Elias play a game of cards “I raise you” Elias said as he lays his cards out “heh Andrew smirked before laying his out “I got flushed” he said “oh come on!” Elias said “how come you always win?” “Elias my friend I have been playing card games since I was a kid so I know how to play” “bah I want to play again” elias said Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes “he is just going to beat you again” he said “ whatever” elias said 

Will was wearing one of the fur coats that his family where well know for making while reading the law of the jungle and drinking hot cocoa “for a descendant of kings and warriors Elias Gilgamesh is a stubborn as he is competitive” he said “that’s true but at least when its fighting hes caring and not an absolute prick” Lennox said “I heard that Lenny” Elias said “yare yare daze” Fen groaned as he drinks some tea with Olivia “you always want to win don’t you?” “its normal for one to win” Oliva said with a chuckle as she fans herself “yeah I guess” Elias replied 

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he feeds a candy to Gwen who moans in bliss while Isabelle was massaging his back and clarice cuddling with him “how many rounds have they been though Again Maxy?” Gwen asked “I think its around 10” Maxwell said “it felt like 20” moaned Isabelle said “no it was more like 30” Clarice said Maxwell rolled his eyes before pecking Clarice on the cheek causing her to blush the other two members giggled as they watched their boyfriend play with her “oh aren’t you naughty?” Clarice said with a smile “I cant help it all three of you are beautiful and since its christmas it makes it wonderful” Maxwell said the girls grinned 

Chris chuckled “well with christmas here its nice to being able to enjoy the holidays with those we love and cherish close to our hearts” he said “yep” Andrew said “here here” Elias said “agreed” Nico said “agreed“ Will said “yes” Lennox said “Hai” Fen and Olivia said “we agree” Maxwell and his girls said Chris smiled knowing that their time as Knights and Knightress of Excalibur Academy and heros of remnant where going smoothly and with all the craziness going on there was a time for joy.


	8. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora have some private fun while Jaune and Pyrrha are out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ReNora leon ship chapter is here coming at you full speed ahead

Ren and Nora watched as Jaune and Pyrrha leave the dorm room “we’re going to be out for a while we will be back soon” They said as the door closes. Ren and nora then looked at each other before Nora jumps from her bed walks over to Ren with an extra sway in her hips that Ren enjoyed. Nora then sits on his lap “hey” she said “hey to you too” Ren responded “wanna have some fun?” the ginger haired hammer wielder asked “you know me so well” Ren said and with that Nora smiled and they begin kissing.

the two had their moments all of them brief such as their time in atlas but now they where truly alone with nothing to stop them and now the time to make love had come the two begin making out with their tongues dancing in their mouths their arms wrapped around each other and running their hand through each others hair.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss and a string of saliva was seen. “ha ha ha that was good” Nora panted “indeed” Ren said “so you wanna take our love a step further?” he asked Nora smirked “you have to ask?” she said before pulling her and rens clothes and pants and skirt off she smiles and drools over Rens muscular and masculine body while he smiles at her toned and beautiful body as well as her perky breast and dripping pussy nora looks at rens cock which was already erect “wow” she said while smiling at it lustfully “well go on its waiting for you” ren said and with that Nora slams on it causing both her and Ren to moan.

“oooohhhh Gods its so good” Nora said as she starts riding it “im glad you are enjoying it” ren said. As she rides him her breast bounce even though they weren’t as big as Yangs or small as Pyrrhas Ren didn’t care he engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth and starts sucking while he starts groping the other one Nora moans in pleasure as he dose this she starts going faster casing ren to moan loudly “oh yes more more!” she moaned before he lets go and starts kissing her “mmmmm mmmm” ren moans Nora smiles before bothe she and Ren felt his cock twithing “im gonna cum Nora” he said “Do it then do it in me!” she cried and with one final thrust He cums “yes!” Nora moan as Ren pulls out of her “that was amazing” Nora said “and Im glad you enjoyed it” ren said and they cuddle toghter “you are the best boyfriend ever” Nora said “and you are the best girlfriend ever” Ren said “boop” they both said while booping each other on the nose “goodnight my king” Nora said “goodnight My Queen” Ren said “and Merry Christmas too you” they said


End file.
